


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by craigburrrns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigburrrns/pseuds/craigburrrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski decides he wants to go public with his relationship with Derek Hale, but Derek isn't as compliant as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and was based on an idea I had at midnight and was then written at 2am, so there may be mistakes but hopefully it's readable! 
> 
> This one's for Louise and Danielle because they were the first ones to read it and helped choose the title.

The sleek black Chevy Camaro pulled into the school parking lot, its’ very presence drew glances and whispers of “Is that Derek Hale?" and “Holy shit? Is that? Wait…what’s his name?" from surprised onlookers. The engine ceased purring as the driver’s door flew open, out stepped Derek Hail, wearing a tight leather jacket over a tight white tee which hugged his body in quite a complimentary fashion. 

"He moves too gracefully to be a werewolf." Lydia Martin said to Allison Argent as she produced a compact and checked her makeup for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.  
“Wh…how is that a thing?" Allison asked, shrugging.  
“Well, he moves like a swan; gracefully. Then when he turns into a wolf he’s like a tank with sideburns." she said, confidently as she re-applied her light pink lipstick.  
“Oh. Yeah, I get it now. That makes a lot more sense." Allison replied, rolling her eyes.

The passenger door opened and out fell Stiles Stilinski, he picked himself up and brushed off his blue and green checked plaid t-shirt, which covered a green t-shirt that was way too big for him. Running his fingers through his hair, he half-skipped around the car and joined Derek’s side, giving a smug smile that said ‘he’s mine’ as he fumbled his waist in search of Derek’s hand.

Derek stopped and looked down to Stiles, who stood sheepishly to his left.  
“No." he said, shortly.  
“Why?" Stiles replied, grinning.  
“Because."  
“Oh, come on! Here, gimme your hand." he said, now pulling at Derek’s left hand with both of his hands.  
“I’m not gonna hold your hand." Derek pouted.  
“Is the baby nervous? Does the baby need someone to…hold his hand?"  
“Stiles, I swear to God. If I hold your hand then tonight you have to do that thing with-"  
“OKAY. No more speaking. Please" a wave of red swept Stile’s face as he cut Derek off. “Not in school, anyway."  
“Stiles I’m going to kill you if you don’t leave my hand alone."   
“Is it possible that the one and only Derek Hale is…" Stiles gasped and opened his eyes real wide. "shy?!”  
“Ugh, okay, give me your hand. Derek commanded, staring into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Take it."   
“Not the best thing to say to someone with super-human strength."  
“I love it when you talk dirty." Stiles bit his lips as he slid his hand into Derek’s.

Lydia’s jaw dropped as the couple approached them.  
Allison elbowed her. “What are you doing?" she whispered.  
"THAT’S NOT YOUR SHIRT." Lydia half screamed/whispered at Stiles, tugging at the over-sized t-shirt draped over him.  
“Um, yeah. No! No, it isn't. It’s someone else’s. Not mine though. Nope." he stumbled over his own words.  
“A sentence might have helped." she replied. “Anyway, I don’t think I need to guess whose it is?"

Stiles pulled himself closer to Derek, who then sighed.  
“Oooh, did you have a guest last night, Derek?"  
“No Lydia, I broke into Stiles’ home and dressed him this morning." He replied, rolling his eyes.  
" Don’t we have class, Stiles?" Scott spluttered, in an attempt to break up the wrestling match currently taking place between Lydia and Derek’s eyes.  
“Yeah, we do. Chemistry. See ya later Derek. Just remember; today will go down as the day that I, a weak, puny human, convinced you, a hulking, beautiful freak to hold my hand." he spoke through a grin as he planted a shy kiss on Derek’s lips.  
Stiles winced and bent down as Derek squeezed his hands, “Today’s also gonna be the day you go to hospital with a broken hand, babe."  
“Yeah, fuck you too." he responded, brushing his fingertips’ on Derek’s as he walked through the school doors with Allison, Scott and Lydia.

As the doors swung shut, Derek turned back toward the car and smiled, looking at his hand.  
“Fuck you Stiles."


End file.
